


Salted Wounds

by Sydney_Castiel



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Stanman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stan and Kyle friendship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Castiel/pseuds/Sydney_Castiel
Summary: Eric turned his playful smirk towards Stan, his features glowing in the soft yellow glow of the streetlight above. Stan returned the smirk nervously, deciding at that moment that he was so, and utterly, fucked.In which Stan Marsh moves to South Park and meets an array of new colorful characters. One of which, he falls harder for than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written a fic in ages! Feels good to be back with some new content. Kudos and comments are appreciated :) I'd love your feedback

Stan watched the terrain zoom by, his head rested against the cool, car window, as some shitty rock song blared into his headphones.

Stan didn't ever consider that one day he'd had to move from his home in Denver, he liked the city, but here he was heading to some hick town up in the Colorado mountains.

Yet, one day, his mother came up to talk to him about it. He'd began crying when she broke the news to him. He had friends here, good friends, and he didn't want to leave them behind. Texts can only keep you friends for so long before your gradually drift apart, but most of all, he didn't want to leave the home he'd grown up in and developed so many happy memories in.

Sharon had reassured him that there would be plenty of new friends in South Park, a fresh new start. She briskly added on that Randy couldn't miss the job opportunity that he was offered either. Stan had accepted his fate with a heavy heart, and an apology to his mother for overreacting. 

South Park looked to be pretty boring. Rural mostly, with all the shops to the left of town. Stan pulled himself up in his seat as he stared out the window, trying to let it settle in that this would be his new home. 

They pulled to a stop in front of a dark green two-story house. Sharon turned in her seat to flash her son a reassuring smile. He returned it as best as he could as he climbed out of the car. He began to help his parents haul the few boxes that they'd managed to squeeze into the car, into the house, as they waited the movers arrival. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i must say that Style is listed in the relationships, but it's referring to Stan and Kyle's friendship. Sorry if you were here for that ship, but its not here, unless you were looking for some friendship fluff :)

A week had passed since Stan had moved to South Park. Today was the day that his summer break had come to an end. The night before, Sharon and Randy had insisted that he attended South Park High, he could only agree begrudgingly as he trudged up to bed. Now as he took in his tired form in the mirror whilst he brushed his teeth, he could only hate this town more.

Dark bags circled his blue eyes, and he sported a wicked bed head, despite his earlier efforts to try and flatten it down while combing it. 

"Fuck it" Stan mumbled as he spit out the contents of his mouth into the sink, rinsed, and then slunk down the stairs. He dressed himself in a tight fitting black button up jacket. He then pulled a black beanie up over his rats nest of hair, and laced up his brown combat boots. He took a step outside and immediately wanted to shrink back into the warm confines of the house, but instead, he began making his way down the street to the nearest bus stop.

3 other young men were already there, chatting casually as they awaited their pick up. Stan's stomach twisted with anxiety as he approached. He tried to keep himself unnoticed, but they must have sensed another presence there,  because they all turned their heads to gawk at the newcomer.

"Get lost, hippie." A voice suddenly barked as Stan turned his head to lock eyes with a giant. The guy looked to be 6 foot something, and he was kind of chubby, muscly mostly. Stan noticed the once confident gaze he was held under softened for a moment but hardened as he gathered his composure. He looked like he was awaiting some kind of response out of Stan. 

The red headed kid turned his head away from Stan, to glare up at the tall guy, who had a major height advantage on him.

Meanwhile, the attractive blonde kid, about Stan's height, stepped forward with a lazy grin on his face, and an outstretched hand.

"Hello, Stranger! My name is Kenny, and who might you be?"

Stan looked at Kenny's hand hesitantly for a moment before he took it and shook it with a firm grasp.

"Stan, Stan Marsh. Pleased to meet you, Kenny." 

Kenny smiled brightly at Stan as he leaned forward and winked,

"Cute, and equip with a sexy voice, the full package!"

Stan's face flared up as he stared down at Kenny, his eyes tracking the movement of the other boys tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Kenny, seriously? Is flirting with every new person we meet necessary?" Stan looked away from Kenny to meet eyes with the red-headed kid, he took his hand like he'd done to Kenny earlier. 

"Hello Stan, I'm Kyle Broflovski. Nice to meet you!" Stan smiled at Kyle, liking the two boys immediately. Stan lifted his gaze to rest upon the tallest of the group. He hadn't moved, and he still met Stan with the same disapproving glare as earlier. 

"Eric Cartman" He grunted "Nice to meet you, Marsh." he grunted and turned his head away to stare down the road.

"Where the hell is that bus anyway?" Eric mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably under Stan's watchful eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan woke up with a jolt. 

A cold sweat covered his body as he shook himself from the dream full of shadows and sharp yells. He swallowed thickly and turned his head to note the time on his alarm. 5AM, too early, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

Stan pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. He wanted to scrub every last part of his body before the shower was over, to relieve the dirty feeling the dream had left on his skin. He stayed under the spray until he noticed the water had turned cold. 

-

"He's getting worse" Stan paused in his place at the top of the stairs, he listened closely to what his mother was saying, presumably to his father, or maybe she was on the phone, who knows.

"I think we should talk to the doctor about placing him on a higher prescription." Sharon murmured, her head jerking in the direction of the stairs as her son loudly trudged down them, announcing his presence. He'd heard this conversation enough times to not be bothered by it, yet despite her claims, she never did speak with the doctor and get him on a higher dose.

"Oh! Good morning, Stan. You're up early" Sharon looked up from her place at the table, she held the phone to her ear. 

"Morning, mom. Who're you talking to?" Stan asked as he gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek then made his way to the fridge to ravage for food.

"Grandma, she was wondering how you're doing lately. She wants to know if you like school so far?" 

"It's alright, I guess" Stan shrugged. He'd only been going to South Park High for about a month, he'd met all sorts of colorful people, there was never a boring day around here, that was for sure.

Stan had been growing close to Kyle, they had spent two evenings so far at Kyle's house playing video games, and one at Stan's doing the same. Kyle didn't always have the time to hang out, but he did when he didn't have his nose shoved up a textbook's ass. Stan figured that eventually they would become best friends or something.

Sharon's voice interrupted his thoughts as she quickly reminded him not to forget to take his pill. He did just that and then went back to pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Sharon left, presumably to get ready for work, which left him to eat in silence. 

-

Today was colder than ever as Stan stepped outside. He hated school and he hated the walk to the bus stop. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Eric Cartman shuffled out the door to his house, dressed in a red winter jacket, and equip with a yellow scarf. Stan couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the grumpy teenager. Stan had discovered the first day of school, that he and the bigger guy were actually neighbors, and they spent most days walking to school together. Kyle usually joined them, but as Stan glanced at his other neighbors house, he decided his red-headed friend either got a drive, or was sick. He felt his mood shift as he turned back to Eric, who waited expectantly on the sidewalk a few feet away.

"Guess Jew-Boy isn't coming to school today" Eric muttered "Unusual, considering how far he has his grades shoved up his ass" 

"Whatever, Cartman. You're just jealous that you're failing most of your classes, meanwhile hes earning himself a degree into Stanford." Stan laughed and elbowed his taller friend gently. 

"I'd rather fail all my classes then go to some hippy school, like you" Eric tossed back teasingly. 

Stan stuck his tongue out which earned him and irritatingly cute eye roll from Eric, and then they set off. 

The short walk to the bus stop was relatively silent aside from Eric's short and snide remarks on ugly cars that passed by. Once they got there, they made idle conversation as they awaited Kenny's arrival.

When the blonde finally showed up, he wore a lazy and uncaring smile. He was undoubtfully high as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack he always carried in his pocket, he offered one to Stan without speaking, and Stan took it gratefully. 

"Wow, thanks poor-boy" Eric scoffed in regards to Kenny not offering him one.

"You don't smoke, fat-ass" Kenny laughed as he lit the cigarette and handed his lighter to Stan, who followed suit.

"Yeah, because I don't want cancer." Eric scoffed, turning away and taking a step back as Stan blew a puff of smoke his way.

The stood in silence for a few more drags, before Kenny broke it, his voice gravelly from the inhale

"Wheres Kyle, he not coming today or something?" 

"Guess not." Stan shrugged.

"Maybe he got a drive, Kenny smiled as he shifted comfortably closer to Stan.

-

Turns out Kyle didn't get a drive, and Stan was left to Eric's harassing teasing all day. Stan wasn't as phased by it as Kyle was though, he just laughed the jokes off about him being a hippie, which irritated Eric to no end. He was pleased when the bigger teenager finally gave up.

They sat at a lunch table now where Eric was leaning over to steal fries from Stan's plate. Stan couldn't bring himself to care as he listened to a story that Kenny was telling, something about how he got so high one time that he thought he was a bird.

"You built a nest?" Stan laughed

"Hell yeah!" Kenny bellowed, cackling. 

"You sure the weed wasn't laced or something?" Eric chuckled from the other side of the table, leaning over to steal yet another one of Stan's fries. Stan pushed his tray over to him, enjoying the excited response that Eric gave him, met with a hurried 'thanks'

"Who knows, I bought it off of Craig so it's a possibility." Kenny giggled breathlessly.

"Anyway, I woke up the next day in a pile of hay and sticks, but damn if it wasn't a good time." Kenny finished the story with a happy sigh and he rested his head in his hand. 

"Speaking of pot, you guys wanna come over tonight and get high?" Eric asked casually, he bit into another fry.

Stan looked at him nervously, he'd never smoked pot before but something about the way Eric asked made him want to try really bad, how different could it be from smoking cigarettes after all?

"I've never tried pot before" Stan murmured, he was focused on Eric now, and Kenny gasped beside him dramatically, which dragged his attention to the blonde.

"You mean to tell me you live in South Park and have never smoked pot before? Yeesh! You're coming to Eric's tonight for sure then." Kenny's hand was placed on the small of Stan's back. It was warm.

Stan turned away from Kenny and met Eric's eyes, something about the look Eric was giving him convinced Stan.

"Fine."

-

Eric unlocked the door to his house and allowed his two guests to step past him. 

"Take him to the basement Kenny, I'll get my weed" Eric muttered as he headed in the direction of the staircase

"Is his mom home?" Stan asked as he watched Eric climb the stairs, he'd deny anyone who claimed that they saw his eyes linger on Eric's ass.

"Nah," Kenny shrugged as he headed towards a door next to the couch "I doubt Liane really cares anyway. She used to be on a hell of a lot more stuff then dope." 

He opened the door and skipped down the stairs, flicking a light on and plopping comfortably onto a couch that sat on the far side of the room, he spread out and placed his hands under his head lazily.

"Move your legs" Stan laughed as he moved closer to Kenny, the blonde popped open a blue eye and smirked deviously as he darted forward and grabbed hold of Stan's hand, yanking him over top of him.

"Or you could always sit on my lap, whichever you prefer" He slurred casually, his eyes glowing with interest. 

"Get a room, you two." Eric laughed as he made his way down the stairs.

"Well we had one until you oh so rudely interrupted." Kenny let go of Stan's hand and pulled himself into a sitting position, making room for a still blushing Stan, and Eric. Leaving the raven haired boy to sit in the middle.

He watched fascinated as Eric began to roll a joint, Kenny called it sloppy but it looked well done to Stan.

The bigger of the bunch lit up the joint and took a long drag before passing it in Stan's direction.

"There's no filter," Kenny said upon noticing Stan's confused expression "Just put your lips to the side that's not lit, and inhale."

Stan nodded and did just that, and coughed at the unfamiliar thickness of the smoke, and the taste. 

Eric burst into a fit of laughter and Stan passed the joint to Kenny, his nose scrunched up in displeasure. 

"If you don't like it, you don't have to take any more." Kenny remarked with a shrug as he inhaled with ease that seemed to mock Stan.

Stan didn't like it, at all. Yet he was determined to wipe the smug, teasing smirk off of Eric's face. After Eric was done with it he passed it to Stan who took another long drag. He was starting to feel lightheaded. He took one more drag before he passed it to Kenny. 

"I don't want anymore." He murmured and shifted closer to Eric, he was dizzy and it felt like his first head rush off of a cigarette.

"That should be enough to get you high anyway, hippie." He was secretly enjoying the warmth of the other body against him.

Kenny laughed as he stared at Stan, leaning forward to examine him.

"It'll settle in soon dude, just wait." He said, his breath smelt like a mixture of pot and orange juice.

Eric passed the joint over Stan's head to Kenny, and blew the smoke in the direction of the roof. This seemed familiar between the two.

"Don't tell Kyle" Stan suddenly blurted, he felt like he was floating now and he could really go for a snack.

"Why?" Kenny said as he handed the joint to Eric to finish off.

"He'll kick my ass" Stan laughed, his head lolling back to rest on Eric's shoulder. 

"Jew bastard never did know how to let loose." Eric laughed.

"I'm hungry, I'll be right back. Grabbing food for us." Kenny jumped up from the couch and walked towards the stairs.

"Now it's our turn to be alone in the basement" Eric wiggled his eyebrows "Wanna fuck or something to pass the time?" 

Any other time Stan would have sputtered and turned red in the face, but all he could do now was laugh. He was winded by the time he stopped and Eric looked at him in triumph for rousing such a reaction. 

Kenny returned, this time when he sat he had snacks and sat much closer to Stan. 

As Stan swiped a box of cookies he couldn't help but note that this was the best he'd felt in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this chapter is just to introduce you to the fact that Stan is on anti depressants, for soon to be revealed reasons. Thanks so much for reading so far, though guys! I'll try to post longer chapters now, probably once a week. Also, I've never smoked pot before so I was completely unexperinced on the topic- OOPS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter deals with heavy eating disorder subjects.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it suddenly switched to Cartman's POV, but i wanted to wtire different characters views into my story. idk gives me more to work with.

He watched them walk down the sidewalk, chatting idly as Kenny had an arm snaked around Stan's shoulders, offering support. He frowned as his stomach let out a growl and tucked himself back into the house, walking towards the kitchen and staring at the fridge for a long while, before shaking his head and heading up to his room.

Eric Cartman was hungry, but Eric Cartman refused to eat. 

He'd let himself go last night, enjoying his time with Stan and Kenny had distracted him. They'd ordered a few pizzas and Eric had eaten half of one by himself in one sitting, and didn't even go to the bathroom to rid himself of that weight. He felt disgusted with himself when he woke up and grumpily waited for his two guests to leave.

Kenny, having known Eric for a long while, obviously noticed something was up. So he asked Stan if he wanted to go over to the park for a while and shoot hoops, Stan had agreed and they were on their way. Of course, they'd invited Eric but he just shook them off and Kenny made a brisk lie to Stan that he was always like that after smoking weed.

Kenny didn't have the slightest clue about Eric's eating disorder, and Eric had no intention to tell him. It was his own damned business, no matter if Kenny was his friend or not. He'd deal with it on his own.

It'd been going on for a few months now, his first time was awful, and disgusting. The snot, drool, and watering eyes slowly became tolerable after so many times of prompting yourself to throw up. 

He knew it was wrong, and he knew he should stop, but each week he looked at the scale proudly, even if it was one pound lost, and he felt good. Of course, that euphoria only lasted a moment before he was back to his own hateful self again.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair, sitting himself in his computer chair as he began to idly scroll through Twitter. 

Stan had posted a new picture, it was of him and Kenny. Stan was giving a nerdy peace sign that somehow managed to be cute on him, but annoying on everyone else who did it, complimented by a 10 times nerdier wink and a goofy smile. Kenny was in the background dribbling a basketball. The photo was captioned 'b-ball w/ this asshole' which made Eric snort and roll his eyes in amusement. 

There were a few new pictures of Craig's ugly ass guinea pig on there, and a comment from Tweek on every single one of them. Eric couldn't believe that they'd managed to stay in a relationship since fourth grade, 8 years in total. Everyone got used to their relationship after a while and stopped paying much mind to them, but Eric couldn't help but still pick on them from time to time, despite his own sexuality. 

His thoughts drifted back to Stan. The day he'd waltzed up to the bus stop Eric knew he was doomed. He was beautiful, and confident. He'd quickly warmed up to Kenny and Kyle but couldn't keep his damn eyes off of Eric and it had drove him crazy.

He and Stan had two classes together, Biology and tech. Both stupid classes but Stan found them to be the most exciting things ever. 

God he was perfect. 

Eric sighed animatedly and walked over to his bed. Plopping down and opening youtube on his phone, starting his horribly boring Saturday. 

-

Later that evening, they were all over at Kyle's house, staking out in his living room watching some gay Adam Sandler movie, Kenny and Stan laughing at every stupid joke like the assholes they were. 

"I swear to god, Kyle. Next time you invite me over to watch a fucking Adam Sandler movie, I'll kill you." Eric groaned his head lolling back and hitting the back of the couch.

"You weren't invited, fatass." Kyle hissed bumping him with his heel.

"Yeah, but if you invite Stan and Kenny, I'm coming too" Eric whined swatting in Kyle's direction halfheartedly.

"Anyway," Kyle rolled his eyes "Despite my hate for you I actually agree. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Awhh, hey come on, it's not that bad." Kenny laughed, turning from his place on the floor to poke Eric.

"Shut up Kenny, I'm seriously." 

Stan shot a smile in Eric direction, and Eric felt like he could melt.

The finished the movie, Eric whining the whole way, Kyle bitching at him, and Stan and Kenny continuing to laugh at everything. 

Afterwards Eric drove all of them to some shitty burger joint where they enjoyed burgers. 

At some point of their meal, Stan had reached over and placed a hand on Eric thigh to grab his attention. Eric's skin burned where he had touched, so distracted by Stan and his stupid perfectness, that he didn't think about his weight once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, shitty chapter rip.


End file.
